


Gallavich Family Portrait

by TheLazySimmer



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Family Fluff, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Married Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Photographs, Photography, Season/Series 10, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:25:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23030131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLazySimmer/pseuds/TheLazySimmer
Summary: Ian and Mickey get an offer to have family photos done by an old friend. It's a cute, fluffy family fun. Why wouldn't you want to read it?
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Gallavich Family Portrait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian runs into an old friend that offers to do something for his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. Hope everyone is doing well. Thanks for the love from my other fics. So fun fact I am a photographer (currently at my photography internship typing the chapter out shh don't tell anyone) and I though it would be a cute idea to do a multi chapter story on how Ian and Mickey got to do family portraits. I think this story will either have 3 or 5 chapters haven't decided yet. But I think it's a super cute idea that I haven't seen. Soooo let me know what you guys think.

Mickey was aggravated. Their son, Axel had just ate all of his twin sister's favorite snacks. Mickey found him eating the box of it in the twin's room. Mickey was upset to say the least, but at least Monica hadn't noticed it. Her favorite snacks were of the sweet kind, Hostess Cupcakes to be exact. If baby Monica had noticed, there would a crying fit all night. Mickey was already frustrated enough as it was because he had forgotten to go to the grocery store earlier to pick up the items for dinner. It was his day off from work so he stayed at home with the kids. Dinner was going to be burgers and fries. Easy cause the kids loved it and the husbands did as well. Plus, Mickey was into cooking more, which Ian found to be attractive.But honestly when did Ian ever find anything not attractive about his husband of 5 years? It also gave Mickey to cook something other than the healthy shit Ian always tried to put the kids on.

An aggravated Mickey picked up his phone and dialed his husband. He knew Ian would be coming home soon from work. He hated to ask Ian to go to the store, but he needed the ingredients.

Hey Mick" Ian said. Mickey instantly smiled by hearing his ginger's voice. Still even after all this time, Mickey never failed to get butterflies. Ian just had that affect on his husband.

But Mickey sighed and remembered what he was calling about "Hey man I know you're just getting off work, but I need you to pick up some shit from Costco's." "Really Mick?"

"Yea man, Axel got into Monica's snacks and you know how she has have them or else she flips. And I need you pick up up some stuff for dinner" Ian groans and rolls his eyes. All he wants to do is to go home and see his family. Work today was stressful as hell. He wants to hug his Mickey and embrace his scent. That always calmed him down and reminded him of what mattered in his life. Funny how their life before this was filled with ups and downs. Now it's simple and the only thing the family argues over is either laundry and what their having for dinner. But Ian wouldn't want to have it any other way.

After a few more words said and the promise of sex later on, Ian was off to Costco's.

Ian already picked up most of the items on the long list that Mickey gave him and made his way to the snack aisle. Of course his husband wanted pork rinds. How he enjoyed them Ian didn't understand, but whatever made his husband happy.

He was looking at the variety of snacks, trying to find Monica's snack till he heard a voice.

"Ian?"an older man spoke.

The voice belonged to Ryan, a guy hasn't seen in years. Well since his stripper days to be exact.

"Oh wow, Ryan?" How are you man?" Ian asked, shocked look on his face because this was the last person he thought he would ever see ever.

Ryan answered "I've been great man,but how are you? You look amazing dude." Ian laughed taking Ryan's compliment, even though he wasn't a big fan of other guys complimenting him.

"I'm great, got a great job helping out people and I'm married with kids." Ian showed off his wedding band, he loved showing his bands off. He loved knowing he had a piece of Mickey everywhere he went. "Married? Wow, how long?" "5 years, but together for 10 before and have adopted twins" Ian answered with a smile.

"That's amazing, was it with the guy who was with you at the party? What was his name?" Ryan asked. 

"Mickey, that's his name. How did you know that?" Ian asked confused at how Ryan might have known that. "Well when you guys at my party, I asked him if you had just met the night before. He said that you guys were together." Ian didn't know that, but it made his insides warm up and he smiled. It was good to hear that Mickey thought that they were together at that time because Ian didn't know where they stood during that time. Ryan added " Plus you two were attached at the hip that night and you were also giving the dude heart eyes all night. It was cute though. You guys are lucky." "Thanks" Ian said, thankful that Ryan wasn't hitting on him. Ian wouldn't flirt back with him, not a chance IN HELL.

Ian went to change the subject " So still doing the whole engineering thing?" "No I actually quit, got too hectic for me. I picked up my photography and now doing it full time. Remember how I took photos of guys and shit I also do family portraits. Turns out that there's a huge ass business for it, families wanting to make memories and shit" Ryan said

Ian thinks back to his and Mickey's wedding day, and how had Mickey really wanted a photographer for their day. ("Mick, do we really need a photographer? People will be taking photos with their phones and shit. They can send those to us after." Ian said. Mickey looked at him like he was dumb as hell. "Dude, I am not settling for phone photos, like I didn't settle for shitty black chivari chairs. We got the gold ones with the white cushions, so were gonna get some good ass photos. We both deserve a good ass wedding" Ian just smiled and willing agreed to the idea of a photographer. Turns out the photos were fucking amazing.)

"The last photos that I got that were ever nice were from my wedding day. Mickey really wanted a photographer." Ian laughed. This gave Ryan an idea and a chance to get more business. "How would your husband feel about getting some updated photos? I can take some nice ones for your family." 

Ian thought about this for a second, it doesn't sound like a bad idea and plus it would be a good thing to reflect over the years." Ryan that's a nice gesture, but I think we couldn't afford you. I mean I've seen the photos you take and I'm sure you charge a lot of for them" Ian said hesitantly. He doesn't mean to come off rude, but he's just worried about money. Sure Mickey and him have good salaries, but that just goes towards, bills, groceries and to whatever the kids needed.

"How about this? I'll give you my business card, it has my address of my studio and my phone number if you decide to change your mind. I'll even give you guys a discount. Let's just call it the "old friend discount"" Ryan laughed. 

"Sure, I'll give Mickey a talk and see what he says. Thanks, Ryan" Ian took the card and thanked him. He checked the time on his watch and didn't realize how long he stood here and talked to Ryan.

"Hey Ryan, it was great talking to you, but I really have to go and get back home" Ian didn't want to be rude, but he did have to leave. 

"Not a problem, I have to get going myself anyways. It was great talking to you. Have Mickey and you pop by my studio if you guys want to talk about business. See ya" And with that, Ryan waved and left. 

Ian found Monica's snack and headed to the registers to checkout and then head home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and don't forget to comment and kudos.


End file.
